


【LAL】双向救赎

by suliwu



Series: LAL [5]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 退役军人心理创伤獒x心理医生龙，无差
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: LAL [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	【LAL】双向救赎

1.  
今天这个患者走进来的第一刻，医生就认出了他。  
“医生，你闻到过血的味道吗？”  
对面并不穿白大褂的心理医生长得奶白奶白的，表情人畜无害，看起来像是见的多了这种创伤后应激综合征的中二患者。  
“放轻松，我曾经也是从战场下来的。”一副对对对我知道你说什么我懂我全都懂的样子。  
当然医生没有说刚才他神游太空来着－－无论在想什么，无论对方是谁，这个举动都是十分不礼貌的。   
这是个医生的操守。  
这里是一个典型的军方医院的心理咨询室，布置的既有军队的气息，又有适当的温馨，让那些刚从战场上下来的汉子们不至于反感，又能在不知不觉间卸下心房，向一个巨大的树洞吐露出他心中的秘密。而巨大的树洞的灵魂，就是此刻坐在沙发上，穿着休闲装的那个医生。  
带着春风和水果清新的气息。  
然而此刻树洞先生却陷入了一种奇怪的情绪，情绪的根源他很清楚，就是对面这个皮肤黝黑，身材结实，肌肉发达，短袖衫下隐隐露出翅膀纹身，手指上有握枪老茧的前狙击手。见到他的这一刻，医生只想像当年军校里教他们射击的老毛子一样喊句每射中一个红心时喊的那句，“excited！”  
世事真是excited。  
医生之所以今天是医生，就是因为面前这个男人。他曾经不是医生，医生也是战士。当年做士官的时候，医生就是为了救面前这个男人，才被炸成了瘸子。  
他曾经在军校里修的是心理学，伤残之后就被安排去后方做心理医生。  
2.  
“……我不太能想起来曾经发生过什么了。”男人带着一脸童稚的困惑对医生讲。“只不过我闻到血腥味，都会有恶心的感觉，所以我戒掉了荤腥。”  
医生点点头，“可以理解，那你能不能想起，哪怕一点，曾经的细节？”  
男人认真的想了想，摇摇头，“我，”他指指心，“我感觉到这里很难受，有什么东西想要跑出来一样，可是我又觉得，没必要去深究哪些是对，哪些是错。”  
带这个狙击手来的有关人员告诉医生，这是刚从阵地上下来的有名狙击手，但是在轰炸中，他失去了记忆，并且还开始对血腥气有非一般的敏感，然而脑部扫描没什么问题。精神科的医生说，是他的身体先一步做出的应激反应，所以就带他来找专门的心理医生治疗。  
如今战争即将结束，后方都沉浸在即将迎来和平的喜悦情绪中，刚从火线上下来的这些人就成了军方的心头大患。退役军人曾经上过战场，稍一不注意就容易心理走向歧途，这样的人放在社会上显然十分危险。  
本来军方都没有当回事，但是当一个刚从战地回来的老将连续几晚都被一个穿着血一样红衣的男孩的噩梦困扰的时候，大家都感受到了这个问题的严重性－－那个人，无时无刻不在他的梦里喊着，“你抢了我的命！”  
那个男孩没有眉眼，又像是任何一个人的眉眼。  
所以后来医生的诊室每天都爆满，军方安排的。  
万一再出现一个红衣男孩，谁也受不了。  
“那你还想记起之前的事情吗？”医生温文尔雅慢条斯理的问着。  
“比如说战友的离去，敌人的伤亡，你在哪场战争中获得了左眼的伤痕，又在哪次狙击中杀死了第一个士兵。”  
医生的声音像是牛奶一样的罂粟，清新又令人上瘾，“相信你自己，如果想要想起，那么你是可以的－－”一般到这个地步，医生过往的病人就会开始出现各种各样的反应。  
医生曾经见过有耐受不住当场自残的，有颤抖着在椅子里蜷缩说不出话的。每到这个时候，医生就会给流泪的递毛巾，阻止自残的人继续伤害自己，可是没有一个人像这个男人一样什么都不要他做，看起来隐隐有些泪光，但是还是天真的笑着说。  
“没有，我真的什么也不记得。”  
3.  
医生有一个小册子，他把每个病人的故事都写在了上面，有事没事就拿出来读一读，看一看。  
他曾经收治过一个传说级别的飞行员，那个飞行员灵巧的像一条难缠的大蟒蛇，看他开战斗机，简直是享受。后来他在任务中被击中，身体没有大碍，只是眼睛瞎了。  
他曾经见过一个脾气温和明快，嘴皮子快到飞起的快枪手。后来他被敌方捉住，解救回来的时候，他平时打枪那只手的手筋已经被挑断了。  
他曾经听过一个素来以暴躁严厉著称的教官，后来他带着他自己的孩子上战场－－他叫自己的学员“孩子”，然后他的孩子都战死了，只有他自己活着回来。  
那个飞行员会唱歌，会讲他以前有个小兄弟笑起来腼腆的很，只是唱歌的时候最能放飞自我；会讲他有个视若珍宝的女朋友，美貌如花，英姿飒爽。可是当医生手机震动响起的时候，飞行员就会紧紧捂住眼睛蜷缩在房间的一角。  
他的病是，不能听见任何类似发动机轰鸣的声音，以至于每次他告别的时候，医生都会站在窗口看他如何跌跌撞撞的步行离去。  
那个快枪手最喜欢讲相声，嘴皮子一张一合特别利落，就连带她来的护士小姐都被他逗笑了，“你真可爱，”护士小姐说，“你肯定不缺女朋友。”可是在诊室，医生注意到，他宁愿用牙齿咬开食物包装、用牙齿咬开瓶盖，也再不愿意用自己曾经灵巧的双手，纵使现在它们已经没有什么大碍。  
他的病就是，再不敢用双手。  
那个教官的病大概棘手一点，医生想。他回来以后，表面上安宁平静的结婚，生子，然而当孩子哭起来的时候，他宁愿把自己关在屋子里，也不愿意再理他一分一毫。“我怕相处，就有感情。万一哪天他也离开我了........”教官俊朗的眉目拧在一起打成了一个结，怎么也解不开。  
他的病就是，再不敢爱。  
4.  
医生自己半夜睡不着的时候也会放首轻柔的曲子，打开本子品尝这些故事的酸甜苦辣。作为一个心理医生，在治疗完成之后就和对方彻底失去了联系。所以连他自己都不知道，这些人到底有了什么样的一个下场，他也没有义务知道。  
于他，不过一场交易。  
这样想着，医生关掉了刚响起一个前奏的舞曲，在未残疾的时候，其实他还蛮喜欢跳舞的。  
而这一次，医生却不知道如何下笔。  
这个案例是特别的－－患者自己不清楚自己的前事，医生却替他记得七七八八，这叫什么事？要写，势必就要写医生自己。医生自己认为自己的心理还很健全，不想被记录在这样一本病历上。  
老子自己也不是病人。  
也罢也罢，先停下笔不说。  
这个男人，其实和他看过的那些病人都不太一样。说他没病吧，他的确是有，应激反应综合症和选择性失忆；说他有病吧，他一点也不想找回曾经的记忆，并且对自己再不能吃肉这件事情很坦然。  
何况，医生一点都不想告诉他，他们俩之间曾经有过什么牵绊。  
一来，他现在是心理医生，不是士官；二来，医生自己的私心也在作祟－－他就是想让男人自己想起来，这样，至少还有人能在他不是心理医生的时候叙叙旧啊，谈谈心啊，喝喝茶叙叙旧，吃吃饭，开开房（等会这个并没有）。  
“真是和那些妖艳贱货一点都不一样，干。”  
医生想起当年俩人都在军队的时候，这小子就给他添过不少麻烦。“合着我救你一次，我还得救你小子第二次？”医生爆了一句当兵的时候学来的粗口。也罢也罢，估计就是上辈子欠你的，他苦笑，继续例行公事一样和男人约好治疗时间。  
不出所料，收效甚微。  
5.  
“我下次不来了。”  
这次治疗之后，男人站起来，对一直坐着的医生鞠了一躬。  
“你不想想起从前的自己了？”医生还在谆谆劝诱。没来由的，他就感觉到心头有一种恐慌。  
“我不想。”男人十分坚定地说。“因为现在的我，过的也挺好啊。”  
“可是你这是病啊。”  
”病又怎么样？”  
男人天真无邪的理直气壮着，“不然医生，为什么你从来没有站起来过？”  
医生突然失控。“你快滚，不然，我不想再说第二次。”  
男人走后，医生想起了小时候对妈妈说，“妈，我这辈子一定要当个兵，生在战场上，死在战场上。”他妈笑斥他，“这一辈子才特么开了个头，你这样，一看就是个孩子。”  
他一直以为他拥有了这么伟大的理想，根本和那些妖艳贱货一点都不一样。当年在军校的时候，别人嘲笑他小白脸，后来战场上他看到那人惊慌失措的临阵脱逃，他远远的给了那人一枪，直接爆头。  
“啪”的一声，像打死一只蚊子。  
人说战场攻心为上，所以他的辅修是心理学－－一切的一切都是为了成为一个更好的战士而准备的。心狠，手辣，伪装，要说唯一的一次心软，大概就是那次带新兵上战场，他第一眼就看到了这人的眼睛。和那些跃跃欲试、惊慌失措丝毫不一样，里面充斥着嗜血的渴望。  
这是一匹狼，医生断定。  
作为一个修心理学的，他很清楚自己此时此刻在想些什么、心脏突然跳动又是因为什么。看起来像是爱情，毕竟在军营呆了这么久，他也不是没见过断袖，可是要用爱情来形容这份悸动，医生还是觉得太过浅薄，太过单纯。人和人之间的感情，怎么可能用两个字就一言蔽之？开玩笑。  
医生觉得，还是把一切归结为缘分好的多，所以他才会在那枚炮弹炸上来的时候率先扑过去。他以为自己死了就死了吧，为一个比自己更加适合战场的人也不错。  
可是他没死。  
不但没死，还拖着残缺的躯体活的好好的。  
所有人都为他遗憾，但是他自己觉得很幸运了，活着也挺好，只要活着，就有千万种可能。安装的假肢行动也十分方便，没有谁能看出他是个残疾人。  
只有他自己偶尔午夜梦回的时候会想起小的时候对妈妈说的话，那些言之凿凿最后还是被消磨在了漫天的风沙里。他没想到这么多年之后，还能见到这个男人。  
他以为假若来年相遇，会用沉默和眼泪贺他，却不想一个人已经忘却了前尘三重雪，只剩下这一个看起来还在往前走，其实只不过原地打转的他自己。  
6.  
原来只有我还在原地打转吗？可是医生还是希望当年那个场景重现，大概是一种执念吧。他还记得当年当士官的时候，晚上睡觉前，一帮兵油子没事瞎扯淡。  
“头，听说你跳舞跳的好？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你教教我呗，我一大老粗，怕以后回去找媳妇.....是吧，不好办。”  
“行啊，你小子，别掉链子。”  
男人居然没一会又回转过来。出乎意料，他没有刚才的桀骜无邪，反而显得不好意思的道了个歉。  
“对不起，医生，我不该这么说。”  
“没关系，既然你不要治疗了，那这次费用，也不收了。“  
“那什么……其实我还有一件事想拜托你，医生。”  
医生没想到，男人还会对他提出什么请求。  
“这次治疗虽然我不收你钱，但是额外的请求，一码归一码。”医生故作轻松地说。  
男人有点局促的点点头，表示这没问题，“我听他们说，你曾经很会跳舞.....我想学，我知道这不是心理医生的工作。可是你能教我吗？”  
恍然间医生又回到了战地的那个夜晚，医生掀开裤腿，注视了好一会儿自己的左小腿。  
那里是一根铁管。  
然后他打开了屋子里的音响，非常绅士的接受了男人的邀约。  
“非常荣幸，我的英雄。”  
－end－


End file.
